Lo que una vez creyó perdido
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Cuando uno pierde lo que mas ama uno es capaz de sentir el verdadero miedo, pero cuando recupera lo que una vez creyó perdido estaba mas que seguro cuando decía que nunca lo volvería a perder.


**Los personajes y la serie pertenecen al magnifico Mashima-sama.**

- lucy ... ¿acosando a natsu otra vez? para ya.

-_ ''Esa voz''.- _fue lo unico que penso natsu antes de mirar en direccion de aquella voz que tan familiar le era.

No no podia ser simplemente no podia, ella se fue ase mucho... ella murio, ella dejo un vacio que nunca seria llenado de nuevo, debia ser una broma, sí eso debia ser una broma, una cruel broma... pero no ahí estaba enfrente de el viva y radiante como siempre lucia en el gremio, habia crecido se podia apreciar aquellas pequeñas facciones que lo demostraban, su cabello seguia igual fino y radiante como siempre ansiaba pronto volver a tocar su cabello, ansiaba sentir aquella textura unica que ella poseia.

Pudo observar como el resto de los demas magos del gremio de edolas lo miraban confuso, pero no eran los unicos ella tambien lo asia, claramente estaba sorprendida por la actitud inusual que el natsu de edolas mostraba el original hubiera salido corriendo a protegerse detras de ella pero este no lo asia.

Tal vez pueda engañar a sus demas amigos pero a el no su olor la delataba ese exquisito olor que ella desprendia, jamas lo olvido, jamas olvido ese olor que ahora mismo la delataba, definitivamente era ella no habia duda... esa era su _Lisanna._

No le importaba lo que los demas magos pensaran definitivamente no perderia este momento, nadie lo aria. Alejo suavemente las manos de la lucy de edolas descolocandola tambien a ella y ante la mirada incredula de todos comenzo a caminar lentamente asta Lisanna provocando un poco de sorpresa por parte de ella.

Ella solo lo miraba confusa y a la vez nerviosa, algo le decia que debia correr asia el y abrazarlo sin saber porque, lo miro de pies a cabeza en busca de algo una pista algo que le dijiera que ese era el natsu que a conocido durante los ultimos años, su vestimente era distinta un poco despreocupada que a el natsu que conocia, no traia aquellos goggles que le habia regalado en su anterior cumpleaños, su postura era diferente al que conocia.

Continuo observando a este natsu, el rostro de el parecia como si hubiera visto algun fantasma y muy sorprendido tambien, pero entonces algo sucedio cuando sus ojos miraron su cuello, rapidamente las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, trato de controlarse pero era inutil, ante ella estaba al natsu con el que crecio, al natsu con el que vivio muchas aventuras, al natsu... del que se enamoro.

Y ahi estaban los dos mirandose fijamente como si sus ojos fuese los que hablaban, varios magos que habian visto esto desde el principio mostraban un rostro en total confusion.

Natsu no era el unico con ganas llorar, pero no podia no ahora que la tenia frente a el...viva. Se detuvo a centimentros de ella sin dejar de apartar la mirada el uno del otro, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, en su propio mundo, mundo al cual solo pertenecian ellos, y lentamente subio la mano derecha asta tocar la calida mejilla de la albina mientras esta comenzaba a llorar sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y mas al ver que una lagrima corria tambien por la mejilla del pelirrosa.

Solo ellos sabian que aquellas lagrimas que salian eran de total felicidad, sin perder tiempo ambos se abrazaron mientras comenzaban a sollozar mas fuerte, asta este punto happy quien desde el principio se dio cuenta de quien era no habia parado de llorar al reconocerla, de reconocer a su madre, de su amada madre.

Mientras ambos lloraban varios magos se acercaron a ellos con el fin de saber el por que de rara y conmovedora actitud, varios magos se preguntaron la actitud de Lisanna ya que se suponia que natsu habia salido no ase mucho.

Cuando se separaron ambos comenzaron a reir sorprendiendo a toda persona o espectador del lugar.

Porque solo ellos se podian entender, porque compartian un lazo mas grande que el de la amistad, porque se amaban y solo aquellos eran testigos de como un hombre y una mujer se reencontraban despues de no haberse visto durante un largo tiempo, y porque happy habia comenzado a correr para abrazar a la madre mas hermosa de todo el mundo.

Natsu habia encontrado lo que una vez creyo perdido, y ahora que lo habia encontrado tenia planes para no volver a perderlo nunca.

**Que tal jajaja quien diria que a las 11:28 de la noche mientras trataba de dormir me llegara la inspiracion de escribir esta linda historia pero bueno asi son las cosas y mas raro es cuando apenas habia acabado de subir otro capitulo a mi otro fic de ''Confesion bajo la lluvia'' y si quieren pasense un rato para ahi jejeje bueno asta la proxima.**


End file.
